


80s smosh au thing

by Robolorenzo



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: 80s AU, M/M, Smosh Games - Freeform, smosh - Freeform, what even is this yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robolorenzo/pseuds/Robolorenzo
Summary: Basically an 80s smosh au that i created





	80s smosh au thing

The queens of the town were at the mall shopping permed hair , and matching scrunchies Courtney ,Olivia and ,Mari were strutting the mall as if they owned the place heading to the food court. While the three were walking to the food court yells were heard from the arcade as Boze beat joven at Pac-Man replacing his first place rank. “Next person to win dig dug owes the other a slush puppie” joven declared “its on” boze yelled while those two compeated in the corner of the arcade were shayne and Damien occasionally pecking at each other’s lips trying to be as secretive as possible . that’s when they heard the scream from boze’s win which meant the two boys would have to follow boze and joven to the food court to get her prize. While waiting in line at the food court they saw Mari , Courtney and , Olivia thankfully they all somehow were friends and got to cut the line and share a table. After taking for a while they decided to go to RadioShack because Courtney needed a new Walkman after she broke hers. They arrived and then remembered Keith and Noah had gotten summer jobs there which means discounts on almost anything. After they were done spending way too much time they decided to go to the record store to buy some new cassettes where they met Wes a worker there who looked like a rocker but in reality was really nice and recommend some good music. Since they had spent some time with each other they decided to depart from each other which meant Damien and shayne were left alone together which left Damien to do one thing grab his boyfriend and kiss him since they didn’t have to hide from anyone but little did Damien know boze was right behind him looking at them

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS PROLLY TERRIBLE


End file.
